eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:The Sword of the Morning
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Ashara Dayn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Megara77 (Diskussion) 22:21, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi ;) Erstmal herzlich Willkommen und danke für die konstruktiven Anregungen! Tyrion und ich sind im Moment die einzigen, die hier regelmäßig dran weiterarbeiten, das hat Nachteile (geht langsam), aber auch Vorteile (wir sind uns recht einig und verstehen uns blind). Neue Mitarbeiter sind also sehr willkommen ;) Zu Deinen Vorschlägen: 1.wir haben für die Targaryen-Stammbäume Vorlagen angelegt, das war ziemlich viel Arbeit, ist ja aber auch recht komplex und an der ein oder anderen Stelle gibt es keine elegante Lösung (zB wenn der Onkel gleichzeitig der 2. Gemahl ist). Du kannst gern neue Vorlagen machen oder daran rumwerkeln... Ich nehme an, Du kennst Dich aus mit Stammbaum-Erstellung. Einfach kopieren geht bestimmt nicht, weil die Links dann nicht mehr stimmen. Was genau findest Du denn unübersichtlich bzw. welche findest Du im englischen Wiki besonders gut/übersichtlich? 2. Die anderen Familien-Stammbäume stehen größtenteils auf der To-Do-Liste, kannst Dich also gern austoben. 3. Zu den Quellen: Tyrion geht die Appendices der Bücher durch und legt erstmal neue Seiten überhaupt an, siehe auch http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Gew%C3%BCnschte_Seiten Ich geh die Kapietel durch und orientiere mich an der englischen Wiki, les aber parallel auch nochmal die deutschen Bücher und füge dann Quellenangaben ein nach dem System, das Du netterweise schon direkt übernommen hast. Ich bin jetzt bei Buch 3 Kapitel 5. Auch finder ich Deine Idee gut, die englischen Quellenangaben direkt als deutsche einzufügen, ist halt viel mehr Arbeit. So, damit Du Dich nicht erschlagen fühlst, hör ich jetzt mal auf... Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:50, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke für deine Antworten. Kurz zu mir: Ich bin ein ziemlicher Eis und Feuer-Freak, was da heißt, dass ich mich vor allem in der Geschichte recht gut auskenne. Eher langweilen tun mich irgendwelche kleinen Charaktere, die einmal vorkommen, auch wenn natürlich auch ihnen ein Eintrag hier zusteht. Soll heißen: Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich vor allem auf die Bearbeitung von Familien, bedeutenden (historischen) Personen und geschichtlichen Ereignissen konzentrieren. Kapitelzusammenfassungen gehören nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken, ebensowenig die Beschäftigung mit eher nebensächlichen Charakteren der "Jetztzeit". Meine Beteiligung kann durchaus schwankend sein, da ich nebenher noch andere Aktivitäten bezüglich Eis und Feuer betreibe und manchmal dann auch mal dem Overkill entgehen muss. ;) Zu den Stammbäumen: Ich habe jetzt mal den Stark-Stammbaum aus dem englischsprachigen Wiki genommen (die Stammbäume dort sind im Allgemeinen überaus gelungen) und die Links ersetzt. Mein einziges Problem ist jetzt: Von meinem Stammbaum wird die Hälfte abgeschnitten. Ich habe bei dem ein oder anderen Targaryenstammbaum gesehen, dass das nicht so sein muss, konnte aber dort keinen Lösungsweg erkennen, denn (zweite Frage): Ich finde nicht den Quelltext für die Stammbaumausschnitte, wo habt ihr die denn gelagert? Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 21:25, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi, zunächst einmal finde ich deinen vorschlag sehr gut und ich denke man könnte das mit den Quellenangaben so regeln. Allerdings erstelle ich meistens nur die Seiten und gebe die allgemeinen infos zu charakteren (was ja der im moment noch größte teil, der neuen Seiten darstellt). Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, lasse ich die kapitel "Jüngste Ereignisse" immer frei (das macht ja megara indem er die kapitel durchgeht). Nur sind halt die meisten quellen zu angaben aus eben den jüngsten ereignissen und wenn man dann da quellen einfügt, wovon noch überhaupt nichts auf der seite steht, ist das ein bisschen merkwürdig. Man könnte aber die Quellen außerhalb der Buchkapitel einfügen (s. z.B. http://www.westeros.org/Citadel/). Ich finde die einzelnen kapitelquellen kann megara besser einfügen, wenn er grade bei eben diesem kapitel ist. Ich möchte mich aber auch nochmal für deine Anmerkung bedanken :). Es ist immer schön, wenn neue User neue Anmerkungen vorschlagen. Mach weiter so... :) Mfg Tyrion (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 21:36, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Hi, Meinst Du mit "nicht abgeschnitten" z.B. die beiden Stammbäume hier http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Aegon_I._Targaryen ? Die sind einfach nicht zu breit geworden, sobald eine bestimmte Breite erreicht wird, werden die rechts "abgeschnitten" und dann muss man seitlich scrollen. Hab ich noch nicht anders gesehen... Die Quellcodes der Vorlagen sind hier: http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Stammb%C3%A4ume Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 10:46, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Alles klar, dann weiß ich jetzt über eure Vorgehensweise Bescheid. Zu den Stammbäumen: Habe mich ein bisschen reingearbeitet und werde da noch ein paar folgen lassen. Mit "abgeschnitten" meinte ich, dass die Stammbäume immer zur Seite limitiert waren, wenn ich da etwas verändert hatte. Was aber nur daran lag, dass man die Seite neu laden musste, dann konnte man scrollen. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 18:50, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi, also ich wollte nur sagen das ich den Stammbaum der Starks und die paar Änderungen in dem der Lennisters sehr cool finde. Aber Du solltest da auf jeden Fall noch immer Quellen einfügen. Gruß Tyrion (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 20:40, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC)) Grüß dich. Ja, die Charakterseiten sind da noch sehr provisorisch, da muss auf jeden Fall noch dran gearbeitet werden. Das Erstellen der beiden Stammbäume war nur ein ziemlich zeitintensives Unterfangen, deswegen habe ich mich erst einmal darauf konzentriert. Im Grunde können bei allen neuen Seiten Referenzen zu The World of Ice and Fire getätigt werden. Weswegen es gut wäre, in diesem Wiki eine Seite zu dem Buch zu erstellen, dann muss man nicht immer nach extern verlinken. Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 21:02, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Coole Infobox für die Schlachten!! Thx Megara77 (Diskussion) 16:58, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) In Band 3 wird die Stadt Hochholz genannt... Ich dachte ich hätte es einfach falsch übersetzt. Wo heißt sie denn Riesenbaumstadt? Dann machen wir einfach eine Weiterleitung... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 14:47, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Technische Dinge und Vorhaben Hallo Megara, es macht Spaß, zu beobachten, wie das Wiki stetig wächst und gedeiht, wenn das so weiter funktioniert, stellen wir in einem Jahr womöglich eine ernsthafte Alternative zu Westeros.org für den deutschsprachigen Raum dar. ;-) :Das seh' ich ganz genauso ;) Vielen Dank auch für Deine Mitarbeit, das bringt uns wirklich sehr weiter... Ein paar Punkte: 1. Ich werde bald anfangen, die ganzen Berechnungen für Geburts-, Todes- und Ereignisdaten von ''A Wiki of Ice and Fire zu übersetzen. Das wird viele Jahresangaben noch fundierter werden lassen. Habe mir bereits die Genehmigung der Verfasserin dieser Seiten eingeholt.'' :Meinst Du die App? Sind da so viele neue Daten drin? Ich finde die "Years after Aegon's Conquest/Calculations Ages"-Seiten ehrlich gesagt nicht so schön und würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Kalkulationen auf die eigentliche Charakter-Seite als Kapitel platzieren. Was haltet ihr davon? - Danke für das Einholen der Erlaubnis!! 2. Ich werde mal bei den Verfassern von ''The World of Ice and Fire anfragen, ob wir das Bildmaterial aus dem Buch verwenden dürfen (sind einige nette Bilder dabei).'' :Ja, sehr schöne Bilder, wobei ich nicht glaub, dass die uns das vor Veröffentlichung des Buches in D erlauben... 3. Man kann jetzt auch mehr als zwei Wappen bei den Infoboxen der Charaktere hinzufügen. Lässt sich wahrscheinlich beliebig erweitern, obwohl es möglicherweise bei Charakteren wie Rohanne Weber Schwierigkeiten geben könnte... :Das hatte ich schonmal versucht, habs aber nicht hinbekommen. Super! Kriegt man das mittlere Wappen auch noch irgendwie mittig? (http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Alyssa_Velaryon) 4. Kann man die Wappen auf eine bestimmte Größe (250 oder 300) vereinheitlichen? Wenn man nämlich unterschiedliche Wappen von unterschiedlicher Größe in den Infoboxen der Charaktere hat, wirkt das etwas unschön (siehe: Alyssa Velaryon). :Ich denke nicht, denn das wird ja in der Infobox automatisch auf 50px verkleinert. Ich hab mal http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-House_Targaryen.png auf 250x324px verkleinert, vielleicht bringt das was, wenn's aktualisiert wird, dauert bei Bildern ja manchmal ein bisschen. 5. Kennst Du eine Option, Zitate einzufügen? In manchen Fällen wäre das ganz praktisch und die Einrückmethode mit dem Doppelpunkt ist auf Dauer vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Lösung... :Vielleicht eine Zitat-Vorlage wie beim Schwester-Wiki: http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Zitatbox ?? ..6. Sollen wir uns einigen auf das Einfügen einer Fußnote vor oder nach dem Satz abschließenden Punkt? Vermutlich ist das letztere die neue, amerikanische Variante, die sich mittlerweile auf Studienniveau durchgesetzt hat, wenn sich die Fußnote auf den ganzen Abschnitt bezieht. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine "alte" Weise auch noch geht, aber es sind ja ca. 90% der Seiten so angelegt. Wenn ihr sagt, ihr wollt lieber die neue, dann werd ich mich umgewöhnen und die 90% peu á peu ändern. VG 13:08, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hi nochmal, 1. ok, ja die Seite heißt ja so wie die App, hatte ich vergessen. Deine Argumente machen Sinn, und die Absprache mit der Verfasserin ist dann wichtiger. 2. bin mal gespannt 3. ist nicht sooo wichtig, finde ich, kann auch so bleiben 4. bisher ist noch nichts passiert. Ich kann auch das Seitenverhältnis des Targaryen-Wappens mal ändern, vll passt es dann. 6. Das hatte ich befürchtet. ;) Viele Grüße, Megara77 (Diskussion) 16:54, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Jahreszahlen-Seiten Um die umständliche Handhabung mit "XX AL|XXAL" oder "Jahre nach Aegons Landung#Jahr XXAL" bei jedem Datum zu umgehen würde ich folgendes vorschlagen: Ich leg für jedes Jahr eine Seite "XX AL" mit einer #WEITERLEITUNG "Jahre nach Aegons Landung#Jahr XXAL" an und dann brauchen wir auf Inhaltsseiten nur noch "XX AL" zu schreiben. Sollen wir uns daher darauf einigen, dass wir ein Leerzeichen zwischen Jahreszahl und AL setzen? Oder lieber keins? Ich würde das gern einheitlich machen. Wir schreiben ja auch 50 n. Chr. und nicht 50n.Chr. Wir haben noch gar keine Bezeichnung für die Jahre vor Aegons Landung? Hast Du eine Idee? BC steht ja eher für Before Christ... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 06:25, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hi! Ich hab mir heute morgen "Die Welt von E&F" auf deutsch gekauft und würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Quellenangaben jetzt auch auf deutsch halten sollten, die aus den Büchern 1-10 sind ja auch auf deutsch. Also ich meine "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Die Andalen in der Weite" statt "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Andals in the Reach". Was meinst Du? Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 13:54, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzungen Es war zu befürchten!!! Das sind ja seltenst Leute, die sich mit den Werken auskennen, sondern irgendwelche freien Übersetzer, und dann muss das schnellschnell und möglichst billig gehen... Ich würde sagen, wir machen Verlinkungen auf den neuen "Haus Hoffartt"-Seiten und wie schon geschehen einen entsprechenden Hinweis auf die Original "Haus Haare"-Seiten, dass das in "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer" anders übersetzt wurde... Ich seh das eher als ergänzendes Buch und solange in Buch 11 und 12 nix geändert wird bleiben wird dabei, oder? Ärgerlich wird's bei den neu eingeführten Namen... Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 06:26, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi! Ich finde trotzdem, wir sollten noch einen Hinweis in den Artikeln über die alte Übersetzung geben, sonst findet jemand, der zB den Namen Harren Haare in einem Buch findet und im Wikia nachschlägt, ja gar nichts... Ich werd die Löschanträge mal mit Weiterleitungen versehen. Für den Hinweis auf die alte Überstzung hab ich drei Vorschläge: *1. entweder direkt nach dem Namen: ''Harren Hoffart (alte Übersetzung: Harren Haare; engl.: Harren Hoare), war...'' *2. am Ende des einleitenden Abschnitts als Hinweis, ähnlich wie "In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von..." - z.B.: In den älteren Büchern wird der Name "Hoare" übersetzt mit "Haare". *3. als Hinweis über dem Artikel wie bei den Begriffserklärungen VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 06:49, 21. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi danke für die Hilfe soeben unter "fingertanz". Habe keinerlei Ahnung von HTML. Liege zu Hause mit gebrochenem Unterschenkel und habe Band sieben und acht gelesen. Bin dabei und bei der Recherche hier gelandet. Band eins bis sechs hatte ich vor Jahren schon gelesen. Wie mach ich das denn technisch richtig wenn ich noch oefter auf den Band sieben (oder) acht verweisen will. ?? {Widderlord (Diskussion) 14:11, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC)} Danke für die fixe und ausführliche Antwort. Wenngleich es sich für mich kryptisch anhört. Hoffe das ich in wenigen Wochen keine Zeit mehr habe und wieder auf beiden Beinen meiner Arbeit nachgehen kann und muss. Werde mich bis dahin doch wohl mehr nur auf die Berichtigung gelegentlich angefallener (und von mir gefundener) Fluechtigskeitsfehler konzentrieren. Zumal ich hier fast nur mit meinem Smartphone unterwegs bin. Aber was ich an dieser Stelle unbedingt loswerden muss ist ein grosses, fettes, dickes LOB an euch. Diese eure Seiten sind grosse Klasse und haben mir schon viel gegeben und geholfen. Widderlord (Diskussion) 15:38, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC)] Putzig Gut, dass nicht nur ich das so sehe :) Es gibt noch zwei ähnliche Artikel Jaime vs Eddard und Roberts Bastarde) vom selben Autor... Ich hatte die Seiten einmal gelöscht, woraufhin der Autor sich heftigst beschwerte, dass doch nicht immer alles so "spießig geordnet" sein müsste... Ich halte sie auch nicht für zweckmäßig und denke, nachdem jetzt ein Jahr nix passiert ist können wir sie ruhig löschen. VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 18:33, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hey, wie kann man denn den Seitentitel ändern /berichtigen ? Dies =POV-Charktere= findet ja so keiner ... ?? Widderlord (Diskussion) 09:47, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder der TV-Serie Hi, ich hab mal im Forum eine Diskussion eröffnet, damit wir da alle vier ein bisschen diskutieren können, bevor wir jetzt auf vier Diskussionsseiten gleichzeitig posten. Vielleicht kannst Du Deinen Post von meiner Diskussionsseite dorthin kopieren?! VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:17, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Schwarz Ne, weiß ich leider nicht mehr auswendig. Kann sein, dass ich das von irgendeiner der vielen nichtoffiziellen deutschen Karten übernommen habe, die ich damals zur Recherche genutzt hab. Jetzt wo Du es sagst fällt mir aber ein, dass es da schonmal Ungereimtheiten gab in meinem Kopf wegen der Übersetzung ;) Kannst Du also ruhig umändern... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 07:11, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC)